


Stay Gold

by milkhye



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, chaebol!beomgyu, gyu's a brat but also a sweetie at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhye/pseuds/milkhye
Summary: “Feisty, huh?” Beomgyu grins, leaning forward to rest an arm on Taehyun’s desk.“Just when I was starting to think there was no passion in you.”(OR: Taehyun is a serious scholarship student, and Beomgyu is the smug rich kid who won’t stop following him around.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 50
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

He’s an agonising perfectionist- had always been, even since he was a kid.

Dedicating hours to studying, to learning, to satiating his hunger for knowledge with those curious eyes of his, he had always been the top student, pouring over textbooks, spending hours in the library until even the volunteers could recognise him over staggered shifts.

It was like that that Taehyun was able to graduate at the top of his year in Hanlim, with a fully paid scholarship to the university of his choice.

The other kids had whispered behind his back- of course he would take first place. He was the overly serious freak that nobody wanted to come near. 

Nobody understood it.

 _They still don’t_ , he thinks to himself quietly, as he takes out his pens and notebook, neatly arranging them on his desk.

But he finds that he doesn’t mind anymore- now that he was older, he was content in the idea that it was his passion that kept him going, and that as long as that passion didn’t burn out, he didn’t need anything else.

 _Doesn’t_ need anything else.

Fingers gripping tightly onto his pen, Taehyun sits still as the lecturer sets up the projector, eyes transfixed to the screen and multitude of flickering images in the dark.

He was in his natural habitat.

Being an educator had always been something that he had wanted to pursue- even with all of the options available to him after graduating top of his year, there was something poetic about the ability to not only learn more, but to gift that knowledge to other young minds.

It had even been something his parents encouraged- born out of wonder at his keenness and maturity at his age, alongside the simple fact that when Taehyun was set on something, there was no dissuading him from his goal.

Needless to say, for the first time in his life, he felt like he was somewhere he wanted to be.

Even as the minutes turn into hours, where the other students clearly start to lose fuel, pens abandoned and slumped over in their seats, Taehyun stares intently, sitting upright with determined eyes.

His wrist moves quickly, inking words quickly onto the pages of his notebook, thoughts never once straying from the presentation.

He’s so captivated- so utterly transfixed, in fact, that he doesn’t notice the presence at his side, sliding into the seat directly next to him, until it leans in and whispers in a low voice, “You actually find this stuff interesting?”

Taehyun almost jumps a foot in the air, pen skittering out of his hands and across the table.

Someone else picks it up first.

Turning quickly to the side, he sees a boy smiling lazily back at him, his legs spread wide over the seats, and his tousled, honey coloured hair falling over his eyes.

Taehyun backs away immediately, almost as if by instinct.

The boy raises an eyebrow at the movement, but doesn’t comment on it- merely holds out the pen, like a prince would a fallen slipper.

“My bad,” is all he says, a lopsided grin on his face.

Cautiously taking the pen, Taehyun gives his thanks with a nod.

Who was this boy, and why was he suddenly speaking to him?

Eyebrows knitting, Taehyun wonders if maybe he had misheard the other the first time around, and he hadn’t been speaking to him at all. 

But then, the boy leans in again, his whisper startling Taehyun much more than it feasibly should.

“So? What’s your response?”

Eyes flickering back to the presentation, as if wondering if he could pretend he hadn’t heard the other, Taehyun’s mouth straightens into a line.

He had already lost too much time from the lecture.

He knows he can technically contact the lecturer for the presentation notes, but his schedule is already so busy that he doesn't want to pile on any additional work.

Much less for a strange boy he doesn't even know- no matter how objectively charming he is.

Looking around the lecture hall to make sure that he’s not bothering anybody by responding, Taehyun eventually leans forward in reply.

“Well, isn’t that why we’re here? To learn more about things we find interesting?”

After levelling a somewhat stern look at the other, he turns back to focus on the lecture. There’s a moment of silence for a moment, allowing him to quickly make up for lost time, before the boy next to him shrugs, clearly not deterred by his tone of voice.

He rests his cheek against one palm, before sticking out his other hand.

“I’m Beomgyu,” he says.

Taehyun turns back around to look at the boy, eyes incredulous.

Why was this guy bothering him so much? Did he not need to pay attention to the lecture too?

But he shakes the hand nevertheless, and introduces himself as well, if for no other reason other than politeness. He doesn’t know how else to respond.

No one had ever been so persistent in speaking to him before- sure, there were kids in the past that liked to poke at him to see how long he could hold out in ignoring them, but they were much more mean-spirited in nature, with a specific goal in mind.

Otherwise, he was usually ignored and left alone. Spoken about behind his back at most.

But thinking about the way that the other boy had introduced himself- surely that was some social cue indicating friendship, as confusing as it was that someone so flashy like him would try to initiate friendship with someone like Taehyun.

Biting his lip, he eventually decides to let the matter go- perhaps that introduction was the end of it, and he could finally turn back to the lecture and try and fill in the blanks himself later over his daily notes review sessions.

Then the other speaks.

“You know, I always hated learning this stuff back in high school. Hated learning in general actually.”

Surprised, Taehyun raises his head, frowning.

What was the other saying?

He was the complete opposite; even with the most mundane things, as long as there was something he could learn from it, he found it the most captivating thing in the world.

And even with his lack of interest in the subject, the fact that the other was attending the university at all was an enormous privilege in itself.

Why was he here if he hated the subject matter?

Gritting his teeth, Taehyun tries his to block out the other, and instead focuses his attention forward.

It goes well for about a minute, before the blond begins to get restless, tapping his fingers distractingly against the surface of his individualised desk, making little puffs of air with his breath. 

_Just focus on the lecture,_ Taehyun tells himself like a mantra.

He had had plenty of experiences like this before. He knew how to deal with them calmly and responsibly—

“You’ve really got to be dull to think this stuff’s interesting.”

Finally, Taehyun snaps, and he turns around, pen crushed under his grip.

“Can you please stop talking?” he demands, and the other’s startled for a moment, clearly unexpected with the outburst.

The students in the row in front of him also turn around in surprise.

Taehyun turns red, and quickly covers his mouth.

He hadn’t meant to lash out like that- he wasn’t one to ever be rude to others- only politely stoic at best, but something about the other’s dismissal about something that Taehyun had worked so hard to achieve had rubbed him the wrong way.

Still, looking back at the startled expression of the blonde next to him, he immediately regrets it- wonders if he had taken it too far with a complete stranger, and he looks down, fiery blush spreading across his cheeks.

What had gotten over him?

He opens his mouth to apologise- to say that he had been out of line, when he sees the other’s face split into a grin.

“Feisty, huh?” Beomgyu asks, leaning forward to rest an arm on Taehyun’s desk.

What?

“Just when I was starting to think there was no passion in you.”

With a frown, Taehyun pushes the other off of his table, mind moving about a million miles per hour, as he takes in the gleam of curiosity in the other's eyes.

Was he making fun of him?

“What’re you even doing here if not to learn?” he asks, fists clenching.

He doesn’t know why he’s acting out this way- tries to contain it as best as he can, but the challenging look in the other’s eyes only make his heart pound faster, a mix of emotions bubbling dangerously to the surface.

“Me? I’m just here for fun,” Beomgyu grins back lazily. Taehyun blinks back. 

What?

“I just thought it’d be fun to join a lecture- I’m not studying this or anything. I’m actually a business student,” Beomgyu grins.

Taehyun’s startled.

He hadn’t been expecting something like that from the other- a major so serious, and completely mismatched to his lazy, carefree persona.

But still- his annoyance overrides any other emotion he could possibly feel, and he turns with a clenched jaw.

“Must be nice to have so much free time,” he replies back, but as usual, the other isn’t fazed at all.

It’s bothering.

“Nah…my parents are funding everything, and they have an in with the school, so…even if I fail, it won’t matter anyway,” Beomgyu shrugs. 

At this, Taehyun’s eyes widen. 

He’s surprised that the other’s admitting everything so freely- it wasn’t something that people usually told others, and especially not in the way that he did, as if he didn’t care if he got caught or was expelled.

He doesn’t know what to say in response.

“Surprised? I don’t exactly try to hide it,” the blonde says, shrugging, while brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. 

With the motion, Taehyun catches a glimpse of a golden watch on his arm, and realises with astonishment that it’s a Rolex.

He almost chokes- this guy was rich.

Like, next level rich.

The boy must notice his surprise too, because he levels a cocky grin back at him, leaning forward. Taehyun immediately snaps his mouth shut, and turns promptly back to the lecture.

The boy doesn’t stop him from doing so- doesn’t say anything to protest, but the damage is already done. Taehyun finds it almost impossible to concentrate.

He tries to connect the dots of the lecture to where he had last left off before the blond had distracted him, but he had missed too much of the lecture to properly follow along anymore. Even what little left he had to work on was of no use, because of the extent to which he had been so utterly distracted by the other.

He grits his teeth, frustrated.

He wants to turn to Beomgyu and tell him off, but he doesn’t want to give the other the satisfaction of knowing that he had successfully gotten under his skin.

So he sits, pen clenched in his hand, and tries to block the other out as much as he can.

It doesn't work.

When it finally reaches the end of the lecture, Taehyun quickly gathers his belongings, ready to leave and get away from the smarmy kid next to him. 

He doesn’t get very far, because as they begin to file out of the lecture hall, the blond finally raises his voice to ask him a question.

“So where are you going next?” 

At this loud display, a few girls whisper and giggle to each other as they pass him by, and Taehyun flushes at the attention drawn to him.

He pulls his arms close to his chest, annoyed.

“Why do you want to know?”

Beomgyu kicks at the ground, looking down almost sheepishly for a moment, before staring back up at him with a lopsided grin.

“I just wanna see if it’s interesting so I can come with,” the boy finally shrugs, hands in his pockets.

It’s a movement Taehyun knows is supposed to be endearing, but all he can think about at the moment is how ticked off he is.

Mouth hardening into a straight line, Taehyun shoots him a look.

“Sorry, but it’s not,” he says stiffly, although politely, before turning around, hands pulling at the straps of his backpack. 

He quickly walks in the opposite direction, hoping that he would lose the other.

He doesn’t really have any plans- had only planned to go back to his dorm and hole himself up so he could review his notes, but he doesn’t want to deal with the other more than he has to.

Unfortunately, the blonde actually follows, jogging to keep up his pace next to Taehyun.

He doesn’t say anything- just smiles like an idiot at the other, and Taehyun can feel his annoyance building.

“Do you need something?” he asks.

“Nup,” is all Beomgyu replies with, grinning, walking even faster to match the other’s building pace.

At this, Taehyun begins to break into a half sprint, and eventually they end up making a sort of race out of it, until people begin to stare at the two.

He feels entirely ridiculous. 

“Why are you following me?” Taehyun demands, finally throwing in the towel.

After catching his breath, Beomgyu considers this for a moment, before preening back at him.

“Because I like you.” 

Taehyun almost chokes.

What?

Before he can say anything to respond, or to question the other as to his sanity, the blond leans in with his hands behind his back, in an almost childish manner.

Taehyun definitely doesn’t want to think that it’s cute.

“You’ve got that determined look in your eye.”

At the words, Taehyun blinks.

What was that supposed to mean? 

Was he just making fun of him for his focused behaviour during the lecture?

Thinking back to his experiences in high school, and the way the other kids had jeered at him, he sets his jaw tightly, looking up at the other, with fists clenched.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

But the blond’s eyebrows only knit in what seems to be confusion for the first time, and he cocks his head.

“I wasn’t. I really do find your passion interesting.”

It’s a flat, almost simple statement, free from the layers Taehyun’s usually used to picking apart from the words levelled at him, and Taehyun doesn’t know how to react.

Unable to further gauge the authenticity of the other’s statement, he merely steps back, taking a deep breath.

“I have to go,” is all he says, bowing stiffly, before walking away. 

“Hey, give me your number at least!” the other calls after him, but surprisingly doesn’t follow.

It’s a miracle that he doesn’t, but it doesn’t stop Taehyun from thinking about it all day.

He goes back to his dorms, spreading out his notes for the day, and tries to forget all about the snarky blond chaebol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i write this solely to bring bratty but sweet rich kid beomgyu into existence...absolutely
> 
> he's just a babie with no idea how the world works and only wants to impress his crush ! ! also dw about taehyun's defensiveness so far...he too, is learning, and progressing as a character :) hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm still in shock over the fact that i titled this fic 'stay gold' and bts released a song called stay gold like a week later 😭😭😭 like am i a psychic???? ??? ?
> 
> anyway i hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!!

He really shouldn’t be surprised when he sees Beomgyu at his next lecture, waving at him and smiling at him with that childishly pleased smile of his, when he spots him entering the lecture hall.

But it still takes him slightly off guard, as if the events of the previous week had all been some kind of stress-induced illusion.

Pointedly ignoring him, Taehyun decides to take a seat a few rows down from the one he had chosen the previous week.

It’s annoying- he had specifically chosen that seat because of its optimal positioning, but he tells himself that it was fine. He was able to adapt.

But before he even has time to take out his books, he feels a presence next to him, and doesn’t even need to turn, to let out a big sigh.

“Please stop following me, Beomgyu-ssi,” he says.

“Hey, you’re just the only other person I know at this lecture. Is it so wrong to want a familiar face?” the other asks, as if defending his honour. 

Turning to look at him, Taehyun notices that the boy looks even more flashy than normal, with his designer brand clothes, and his hair more noticeably styled, drawing attention to his dark brows and eyes.

It’s equally as annoying, as it is attractive, and Taehyun hates that he even considers the latter. He turns away, chalking his attention to the details up to his irritation.

“You’re not even part of this course,” he says, words clipped.

With a pout, Beomgyu leans forward, resting an arm on his table.

“You can just call me Beomgyu, you know? Or if you’re younger, just hyung is fine,” he offers, casually diverting the conversation away from the other’s point.

Levelling a deadpan look at the boy, Taehyun decides not to comment, but instead puts a finger to his lips. He then gestures at the front of the lecture hall, at the empty stage.

The other stares back at him in disbelief.

“Come on, the lecture hasn’t even started yet. What’s your age? Just for formality’s sake?” Beomgyu asks, fully slumping over the desk, face turned to look at him.

As he takes in the sight of the other’s surprisingly soft-looking hair, Taehyun has to physically stop his fingers from itching forward to pet him. 

Then he swallows.

“I was born in 2002,” he says matter-of-factly, before turning to take out his things. He tries to keep himself busy, so that he doesn’t have to interact with and think about the blond more than he should. 

More specifically, about why he had suddenly felt the urge to pet the other.

 _What were you thinking?_ he chides himself, embarrassed. 

“2002? Really? Then I guess that makes me your hyung,” Beomgyu replies obliviously, pointing at himself, and grinning. Taehyun merely straightens his line of pens in reply.

“Can you call me hyung?” the blond prompts, moving his face closer to the other’s.

Finally turning to look at him, Taehyun stares back, eyes flat.

“Beomgyu-ssi,” he replies dryly.

Beomgyu’s mouth opens in protest.

At that moment, the lecturer steps into the room, and Taehyun snaps to attention, taking his pen from his neatly arranged materials on his desk.

Even Beomgyu has the sense to sit back, if only out of instinct.

“Good afternoon, all. I trust that everyone has done the readings for this week,” the lecturer nods, as he sets up the projector.

Opening his notebook, Taehyun quickly rules in a margin, then raises his head for the lecture.

At the words of the other, he somehow feels a gentle prod at his elbow, and he turns to see a slightly teasing look on Beomgyu’s face, almost questioning.

He frowns at the implication.

Without a word, he makes a show out of pulling out his printed copy of his readings, marked all over with highlighter and pencilled in notes. He doesn’t need to turn to hear the titter of the blond beside him, and he tries not to look too proud. 

Of course he would be prepared- there was no question about that.

He almost thinks that he finally has the upper hand, with the other finally falling somewhat silent, when the blond leans in against him with a grin. 

“So diligent, Taehyunnie,” he says, and Taehyun almost drops his pen.

_Taehyunnie?_

He had never been called a nickname like that before. 

He was always deemed too serious by the other kids to warrant one. That had suited him just fine- he was far more mature than the other kids anyway, and didn’t care for trivialities like that.

Still, that's precisely the same reason why it strikes him like a burn, iron hot, as he turns to look at the blond’s face, expecting some sort of malice.

He's surprised when he sees nothing like that in return. All he sees is something more teasing in nature- like an inside joke between friends. Or at least, that’s what Taehyun had observed to be as such during his school years, among the other kids. 

He doesn’t know how to react to the situation, feeling unusually flustered. 

So instead he schools his expression of shock into a frown.

“I thought I told you not to make fun of me,” he says, although it’s delivered with much less harshness than before, and a little more uncertainty instead.

“And I’m telling you once again, that I’m not,” Beomgyu leans back, before putting his hands behind his head. Then he pauses.

“Well, I guess I am, but not in that way,” he explains with a wave.

At the words, Taehyun frowns.

“What way, then?”

“In a friend way. Like how friends do to each other, y’know?” the blond responds, shrugging.

At the words, Taehyun's eyes widen momentarily, voice catching in his throat.

Friends?

They were friends?

Thinking back on their limited reactions, and how things had been undoubtedly one-sided, Taehyun's heart finally slows down again, his fingers clenching.

Right. The other must still be making fun of him.

There was no reason why his initial thoughts about the other ought to have changed.

Eyes hardening, Taehyun turns back to the lecture.

“But we’re not friends,” he says, not looking at him.

His hand already starts writing- an active sign of dismissal.

He doesn’t know why he’s acting in this way towards the other, but he’d always been one to jump straight ahead, unafraid to just rip the bandaid off.

He doesn’t know what the other wants from him, and he might as well save him the trouble, by presenting that unlikeable personality of his that all of the other kids hated.

For a moment, he thinks that the other has finally understood his message, when he slumps back down into his seat. But then he speaks up again.

“You’re right,” Beomgyu replies simply.

Taehyun turns to him in surprise, looking at the frank expression of the other’s.

“We’re not friends."

“What?”

Staring back at him, almost challengingly, Beomgyu raises his voice.

“Kang Taehyun, please give me your number—!“ as quick as lightning, Taehyun lunges forward to cover the other’s mouth, before looking around the lecture hall at the annoyed expressions of the other students.

“Are you insane?” he hisses at the blond.

Beomgyu only stares back, and licks a wet stripe across Taehyun’s hand.

With a sound of disgust, Taehyun quickly retracts his hand.

“Give me your number, then,” the blond replies, seemingly unaffected.

“No!”

“Can I ask why not?”

Eyes disbelieving, Taehyun merely shakes his head.

“Because I don’t know you! You just look like some popular rich kid who picks on people,” he scowls.

With a wounded expression, Beomgyu leans away.

“What? Me?” he asks, before looking down at his clothes.

“Well I mean, I am popular and rich, but I don’t pick on people,” he frowns.

“I don’t know that—“ 

“Is there a problem back there?” The lecturer’s booming voice comes out, and Taehyun’s mouth immediately snaps shut, flush sweeping across his cheeks. Mind hastily working to put together a response, he's surprised to find Beomgyu answering instead.

“Not at all, sir,” the blond calls out, nonchalant.

Taehyun turns to look at him, eyes wide.

“Well if you understand that, please be quiet,” the lecturer gives him a pointed look, before continuing. Beomgyu doesn't say anything in response. 

Mortified, Taehyun slowly turns back to the lecture, knuckles clenched white. 

He should never have let himself get carried away like this.

What exactly was he doing?

Thankfully, the blond has enough sense to stay silent for a while. But as the lecture continues, Taehyun sits nervously, on constant edge at the obnoxious boy next to him, legs spread out and stare obvious. Then he begins his pestering again, as if he had been holding himself back.

“Come on, this stuff is so boring, why don’t you pay attention to me instead?” Beomgyu asks almost shamelessly, and Taehyun can feel his skin prickle.

As hard as he tries to concentrate on the lecture, the other is too distracting for his own good. 

It gets a little too overbearing to handle.

“Why’re you here again if you hate this course so much?” he finally demands, keeping his voice quiet this time, as opposed to his outburst the first lecture.

Confusingly, the other looks delighted at his response. He leans forward.

“Well I was initially bored, but now I’m here for you, so I can get your number,” Beomgyu replies immediately, resting his cheek on a palm with a sunny smile. 

Taehyun stares.

It was like the other had no idea how his words sounded- or how much it seemed like he was asking him out, even if it was probably far from what he actually meant.

But now that he thought about it, why _did_ he want Taehyun’s number?

Did he see it as something like a challenge?

“Did you ever think there might be a reason I didn’t give it to you?” he says instead, and immediately snaps his mouth shut, embarrassed. Why did he say that?

Why was he so unintentionally rude around the other boy?

Surprisingly, Beomgyu is unfazed, and instead leans in with a shrug.

“Come on, what’s the harm? Look at me, I’m harmless!” he says, pointing a finger to his cheek with a pout.

Taehyun feels the edge of mouth quirk up slightly.

He looked like an idiot.

He turns back to the lectures without a word.

“Hey, don’t ignore me! What’s the matter with giving me your number? I’m a cool guy, I promise,” Beomgyu leans in with a lowered volume, and Taehyun can’t hear anyone else but him.

He puts his pen down on the desk.

“Fine. I’ll tell you my number if you stop bothering me in my lecture. It’s disruptive to the other students, alright?”

At the sudden response, the blond looks up in surprise.

“You got it!” he grins, before remembering the deal, and quieting down.

“Right, sorry,” he says sheepishly, ducking his head. 

Taehyun’s glare lessens only marginally.

Surprisingly, for the rest of the lecture, the blond actually stays silent, merely fiddling with his pen and his phone occasionally, outside of Taehyun’s periphery. 

Taehyun’s able to actually get most of his notes down this time, and he wonders to himself if it had really been this easy the whole time. 

He bites his lip, a little embarrassed at the way that he had treated the blond so far.

When the lecture finally ends, and they file out, Taehyun prepares himself for their deal.

“Okay, so what’s your number?”

The blond doesn't waste a single second in moving in front of Taehyun after the lecture ends, a large smile plastered on his face.

At these words, Taehyun pauses slightly, wondering if he can use the opportunity to back out and run away. But in the end, he decides that his conscience won’t allow him.

Even if he didn’t like the other boy, he had made him a promise.

A deal was a deal.

Begrudgingly holding out his hand, he waits as understanding dawns on the other’s face, and a phone slips into his palm.

Unsurprised, he notices that it’s the latest phone model, with a virtually untouched screen surface and an expensive looking phone case.

He quickly types in his details, listing his contact under the name ‘Kang Taehyun’ and nothing else. 

It was practical, and he doubted the other would make any changes to it anyway.

Handing the phone back to him, Taehyun promptly tightens his bag straps, ready to leave. Hopefully the other wouldn’t contact him too often, and if so, he always had the option to block his number.

With a pleased expression, Beomgyu takes the phone back carefully, before noticing something. He then looks up once again with a hopeful expression.

“Can I take a photo of you for the contact?” he asks, scratching his cheek with a smile.

Giving him a pointed look, Taehyun stands there for a moment.

A photo?

Did people really still do that these days?

After a moment of deliberation, he nods with an exasperated sigh. It wasn’t like there was any harm in this anyway- if there was to be a photo of him, it was better if he was at least prepared, as opposed to any sneaky shots of him that Beomgyu might try to get in. 

Still, he doesn’t attempt to make any sort of smile- just stands there, deadpan, as he hears the camera go off, hoping that it would be enough to signal to the other that he wasn't interested nor happy with the decision.

Regardless, the other seems plenty happy with the result, and gives him a small nod.

“Okay, I’ll contact you soon! Bye, Taehyunnie,” he waves with a lopsided grin.

Before Taehyun can even say anything in reply, truthfully expecting the other to badger him further, Beomgyu jogs off.

It's so abrupt, and unlike what he had expected the other to be like, that he blinks for a few seconds.

 _Huh. What a weird guy,_ he thinks to himself, as he watches the other's figure recede into the distance.

Shaking his head, a smile slowly threatens to edge its way onto the corners of his lips.

He immediately turns back to the dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

After their last exchange, with Beomgyu promising Taehyun that he would contact him soon, Taehyun doesn’t expect to spend all week thinking about it, like some forlorn maiden waiting on a hand-written love letter from her lover from across the sea.

With a sense of irritation, he tells himself that it was probably just the feeling of dread working its way into his stomach— moreso the prolonged period of time that had passed without contact from the elder despite his persistent promises, than a desire to actually see him.

Still, pausing slightly, he wonders if it meant that the other had already forgotten about him.

No— this was a good thing, right? He needed to count his blessings.

After around a week, days spent silently cooped up in his dorm room looking through his notes, Taehyun finally receives the text.

Frowning slightly, he unlocks his phone.

And pauses.

> **Beomgyu **  
> **** Taehyuuuunnieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ

Blinking a few times, Taehyun stares at the message blankly, before his eyebrows raise.

A bear emoticon? Really?

Biting his lip, he wonders how he should react. The interaction had come out of nowhere— unexpectedly forthright and childish, but he can’t help but find it amusing.

The guy really texted just like how he acted in real life.

Running a hand through his hair, he wonders if it would be strange of him to reply right away— as if he were at the other’s beck and call somehow, instead of being on the _receiving_ end of his terrorising acts in class.

His mouth curls slightly.

Now that he properly thought about it, the guy had practically ignored him for a week, so there was no reason why Taehyun should be expected to respond right away, right?

Quickly, he sets his phone down, reminding himself that he should finish his work first anyway.

The blond could wait.

Smoothing out the pages of his notebook, pressing pen to paper, he can only get a few minutes of work in, before another text comes through.

> **Beomgyu**  
>  Taehyunnie it’s me!!!
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  Beomgyu hyung!!!!
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  Remember me!!!!!

The texts come in rapidly, one after another, so entirely distracting that Taehyun doesn’t think he can continue working even if he wanted to.

Momentarily, he wonders if he should turn his phone off— but the thought of the elder coming back to his lectures to bother him again gives him too much of a headache to deal with, that he finally sets his pen down with a sigh, noting that it would probably just be easier to respond to the other.

> **Taehyun**  
>  Hello Beomgyu-ssi.
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  You’re alive!!!!!!!!!!!! You remember me!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  Wait, it’s Beomgyu HYUNG, remember

Rolling his eyes, Taehyun quickly corrects the text.

> **Taehyun**  
>  Hello Beomgyu hyung.
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  great!!!!!! let’s hang out right now ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

Eyebrows furrowing slightly at the messages, Taehyun’s eyes flicker over to his work, before letting out a quiet snort.

The guy was so not considerate— hadn’t even asked whether Taehyun was busy or not, before imposing himself into his plans. Dryly, he texts back.

> **Taehyun**  
>  I can’t right now.
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  why, what’re you doing?????????
> 
> **Taehyun**  
>  I’m studying.
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  ?!
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  it’s only the third week of the semester?!!??!?!?!??!
> 
> **Taehyun**  
>  I’m surprised you know that.
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  ofc?!
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  wait what’s that supposed to mean 😭😭😭😭

With a huff of laughter, Taehyun brings his hand to his mouth at the other’s indignation. In a way, he was kind of like a child.

He leans back in his chair.

> **Taehyun**  
>  Nothing. Anyway, I have a routine.
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  but I wanna hang ouuuuuut!!!! right now!!!!! I know you’re not busy

Closing his eyes, Taehyun runs a hand through his hair. Was it too late to block him?

After a period of deliberation, another text suddenly pings on his phone.

> **Beomgyu**  
>  what about tomorrow then????? Is that enough notice?????? 👉👈

Slightly surprised, Taehyun takes in the other’s attempt, albeit weak, at accommodating to his schedule. He then sighs, giving in.

> **Taehyun**  
>  That’s fine. Does 12pm work for you?
> 
> **Beomgyu**  
>  yes!!!!!!!!!! meet me in the coffee shop on campus near the lecture hall ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ

Taehyun blinks at the choice of location. It was simple— way more casual and lowkey than he had pegged of the extravagant other, but he doesn’t dispute it.

It was perfect— quick and easy, and convenient enough to get away if he ever wanted to leave.

Running a hand through his hair, he leans back on his chair, before getting back to work.

No more distractions this time.

**

He ends up showing up five minutes early, dressed neatly in a simple cream cardigan and jeans, brown hair brushed neatly down, and backpack of course materials thrown over one shoulder.

He was never one to be late, ever the punctual individual— and had even prepared some work in case the other was a no-show, or if he simply wanted to ignore the other.

Although he had been criticised for it in the past— his insensitivity or his inability to know the right thing to do in certain situations, it was something that provided him certainty; like an anchor of sorts, and he wasn’t ready to give that up anytime soon.

But to his surprise, he sees Beomgyu already inside the coffee shop, at a seat near the window. Even from the back, he stands out from the crowd, with his shiny blonde hair and designer brand clothing made up of a pure white sweater and expensive black pants.

How long exactly had he been waiting?

Taehyun mentally prepares himself for a second, before pushing into the doors.

It’s busy and loud, with the smell of coffee wafting strongly through the air.

For a moment, the blond doesn’t notice him, his face surprisingly serious as he looks down at his phone. Vaguely, it registers to Taehyun that the guy could actually be _handsome_ when he wasn’t being annoying. Then he looks up, eyes focusing on the younger, and his face splits into an obnoxious grin.

“Hey!” he stands up, waving him over. Taehyun winces momentarily at the volume, before raising a hesitant hand in return.

Never mind.

When he finally makes it to the table, albeit reluctantly, he places his backpack down, taking a seat.

“Hello,” he responds with a prim nod.

At the table, he notes that there are three drinks, making him knit his eyebrows in confusion. Was someone going to be joining them?

Somewhat carefully, Beomgyu pushes two of the drinks forward, a sort of childish excitement in his expression that Taehyun can’t exactly comprehend.

“I didn’t know what kind of drink you wanted, so I got both sweet and bitter.”

Frowning slightly, Taehyun looks up.

_What?_

After a moment of silence, staring down at the drinks, then back up at the other’s expression, he realises that it’s not a joke.

The other had really gotten him _two_ drinks because he didn’t know Taehyun’s order?

“You could’ve just waited for me to come and order,” he replies slowly.

Blinking, Beomgyu considers the words for a second, as if caught off guard, before shrugging back with a dopey smile.

“Oh, my bad. Might as well take one now they’re here, right?” he asks, rubbing the back of his neck, as if he had merely been clumsy and accidentally ordered too many, rather than it being an active choice.

Uneasy, Taehyun internally thinks to himself that it must be his wealth that allowed him to be so carefree about the cost— but looking at the other’s expectant expression, he merely nods in quick gratitude, before choosing the caramel macchiato.

A free drink was a free drink, regardless of its circumstances.

Eyes flickering to his choice, Beomgyu eases, before leaning forward with a slight quirk of his lips.

“What?” Taehyun asks with a frown.

“You’re not good with bitter drinks, huh?” the blond asks with a sort of triumphant look.

“Not really. Why, what’re you drinking?” Taehyun raises an eyebrow, expression passive.

“An Americano. A real adult’s drink,” the elder brags, before raising the drink to his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Taehyun watches as the other downs a few gulps, before choking slightly, visibly grimacing.

With a laugh, Taehyun covers his mouth.

“Are you sure you can handle that either?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Slightly indignant, the blond shoots him a dirty look, before raising his nose in the air with a dainty sniff.

“Nobody drinks it for the taste— it’s the image that matters. I looked cool, didn’t I?” Beomgyu insists back.

“If that’s what you want to hear,” Taehyun responds pointedly.

Spluttering slightly, the elder levels an affronted expression back at him.

“You’re a mean one, Taehyunnie,” he finally responds after a few moments, picking at his drink, pout clear on his face.

Then, with a slight raise of his head, his lips quirk up.

“But that’s why I like you.”

With a groan, Taehyun leans back at the offending words.

How could the elder just say things like that without feeling embarrassed?

“Why’d you bring a backpack?” Beomgyu suddenly asks, cocking his head. Surprised, Taehyun looks down, before composing himself.

“I brought reading materials just in case,” he replies simply, not wanting to give too much away.

“Oh. Just in case what?” the blond asks, confused. When Taehyun realises that the other isn’t going to back down without a response, he bites his lip.

“Just in case I was bored or wanted to ignore you,” he replies honestly.

“What?” Beomgyu replies, holding a dramatic hand over his heart as if offended. Taehyun winces slightly. He shouldn’t have been so honest. That was always—

“How could you possibly be bored around the great and incredibly interesting me?” Beomgyu gasps. Taehyun stares.

What?

Pondering to himself, the elder stays silent for a few moments, and Taehyun can only continue to stare back, aghast.

Was this guy for real?

Looking around him, Taehyun notices not a single other person paying attention to the other’s theatrics. Quickly, he rubs his temples, as if trying to take himself out of a fever dream. It doesn’t work.

That’s why when Beomgyu finally turns back to him, a slight glint in his eye, it takes Taehyun almost entirely off guard.

“According to my calculations, you haven’t taken any of your materials out, which means I’m doing something right, clearly,” the blond says while leaning forward, triumphant.

Taehyun blinks. Surely the guy couldn’t be that simple, could he?

“I only just arrived. That’s most definitely not what that means,” he replies flatly.

“Oh really? It sure seems like you’re having a great time,” Beomgyu challenges, batting his eyelashes.

Before Taehyun can reply in indignation, someone reaches out to the blond, startling him slightly.

“Ya, Beomgyu! Where were you yesterday? I was trying to find you yesterday to go to the mixer together,” the boy in front of their table says, folding his arms with a scowl.

With wide eyes, Taehyun looks up to see a rich looking boy with dark, oily hair and a nasty expression plastered across his face.

His lips part slightly, before looking between the two, slightly uncomfortable. Was this Beomgyu’s friend? Or had Taehyun accidentally stepped into something dangerous?

To his surprise, Beomgyu’s dopey expression drops off almost immediately.

“Really? I mustn’t have gotten your text,” he replies back coldly, leaning back in his chair.

The sudden change in demeanour takes Taehyun entirely off guard— all sharp edges, strong jaw and a curl of his lip. Was this really the same person? How was he able to switch so suddenly from his relaxed, almost carefree persona earlier?

Taehyun stills, unsure how to feel about it.

“Yeah, right. We both know you had your phone turned off, you asshole. Do you know how much trouble you put me through ‘cause of it?” the boy jabs a finger at him, before moving closer. Taehyun bristles at the proximity. Somehow, the blond isn’t phased, and folds his arms instead with a shrug.

“Pick a more expensive place next time, and maybe I’ll wanna go,” is all he replies with, showing off his Rolex watch almost tauntingly. At this, the other stares at him for a few seconds, almost incredulous, before he stomps off with a curse, the entire coffee shop following him with their eyes.

Staring frozen at the exchange, Taehyun blinks a few times, before shifting back slightly.

“What an asshole,” the blond mutters beneath his breath, before shaking his head, relaxing back into a disarmingly neutral expression.

Biting his tongue, Taehyun holds back the sting of the blond’s statement towards the other.

 _”Pick a more expensive place next time, and maybe I’ll wanna go”?_ Was that a jab at the other’s wealth status? What would he think of Taehyun then, who was but a mere scholarship student? Suddenly, the easiness that had washed over him from before dissipates into coldness.

“Why did you want to hang out with me?” Taehyun suddenly asks, voice strange to even his own ears. Blinking, the blond only scratches his cheek, leaning back. A prickle of annoyance runs through Taehyun.

“I was just bored and you seemed interesting,” the elder responds with a nonchalant shrug.

With a frown, Taehyun takes a second to think over his words, uncomprehending.

He was always the serious, boring one that nobody ever wanted to talk to. So to hear that he was supposedly interesting enough for Beomgyu to want to actively hang out with— he just doesn’t get it.

“I’m not a challenge to solve, you know,” he replies flatly in response.

“I know. I just liked you and wanted to be friends with you. Do I need any other reason?” Beomgyu replies without missing a beat, cocking his head.

Taehyun blinks.

“Do you do that with everybody?” he asks, trying to gauge the situation.

After a moment of thinking, Beomgyu sets his drink down.

“No. Just you,” he responds simply.

Taehyun sits there, even more confused than before.

Just him? What did that mean?

Awkwardly, Taehyun fiddles with his drink, his large eyes flickering downwards.

“Is that how you pick up girls?” Taehyun tries to joke, unsure if he wants to hear the answer.

“I don’t pick up girls.”

At the response, Taehyun pauses, unsure of the implication. He then looks up, heart stuttering.

Beomgyu stares back at him, head cocked slightly to the side.

“They always come to me,” he clarifies with a frown, as if unaware of the double meaning.

“I think they like my family money, but it gets so boring after a while. I don’t really care about that stuff,” he shrugs, before leaning back again with a teasing smile.

All of a sudden, Taehyun can breathe again, albeit slightly embarrassed.

So that was what the other had meant.

Pausing slightly at the latter comment, he then thinks back to his earlier exchange with the boy at their table.

“Then why did you tell that guy from before you didn’t want to hang out because he didn’t choose an expensive enough place?” he asks.

“Oh that? I just wanted to get rid of him,” Beomgyu shrugs. Taehyun swallows, feeling slightly less uneasy than before.

Huh. Pausing slightly, he then looks up.

“You’ve really never picked someone up before?” he asks, slightly cautious.

“No. I’ve dated around here and there, but they never really worked out,” Beomgyu responds with a shrug.

“Why was that?” he asks, curious.

The blond’s eyebrows knit together momentarily, before he pauses.

“Oh, so you’re interested in me now, are you?” the blond coos, leaning in and batting his eyelashes. Surprised, Taehyun leans back, confused at even his own reaction.

“No, I— never mind,” he responds.

“No, no, I’m honoured! Please feel free to ask more about me,” Beomgyu responds, placing his cheek on one hand. Staring at the other, Taehyun wonders to himself if it was the other’s annoying personality that had put all of those people off.

 _Those poor girls,_ he thinks to himself.

At some point in time, they both reach the end of their drinks, and before Beomgyu can offer ordering a refill for them both, Taehyun stands up, signalling the end of their meeting— as if snapping out of a trance.

He didn’t want the other to think that he wanted to hang out with him anymore than he really did.

They end up walking out of the coffee shop, with Taehyun holding the third drink in his hands. Beomgyu had told him to take it back to the dorms, for either himself to try (as a cool adult) or any of his other dorm-mates. Only out of a desire for the other to shut up, he takes it, the Americano turning slightly warm in his hands.

Looking up at the blond next to him, hands casually in his pockets, he sees everyone in their immediate vicinity turn towards him, whispering to each other.

Taehyun suddenly feels exposed, walking with such a flashy guy, folding into himself.

He sees the other’s eyes scan over his body, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” Beomgyu asks, cocking his head.

“Everyone’s staring at us,” he replies flatly.

Blinking rapidly, the blond then looks around, before scratching his cheek, somewhat mystified.

“Huh. So they are,” he replies simply.

Eyebrows furrowing, Taehyun wonders if the other wasn’t even aware of the effect he had on other people, with his appearance.

“It must be because you’re so good looking,” Beomgyu says cheekily towards him with a playful nudge. Rolling his eyes, Taehyun only shrinks more into himself, telling himself that the other was just teasing, rather than delivering a genuine compliment.

“No, it’s probably because you’re dressed up all fancy,” he responds.

At this, the elder’s mouth momentarily forms an ‘o’, before he shrugs.

“So what? I wear what I like. Let them stare,” he says, running a hand through his hair. Following the movement, Taehyun can’t help but watch the way the sunlight falls on the other, illuminating the golden strands and bringing out the lightness of his eyes.

He quickly looks away, all of a sudden feeling like one of the many bystanders drinking him in.

“Do you live on campus?” Beomgyu suddenly asks, as they make it to the split path.

Turning towards the other, Taehyun simply nods, shifting his backpack.

“Me too! I actually have my own dorm, so you can swing by whenever you like,” the blond beams.

Surprised, Taehyun stares back.

“I would’ve thought you’d be too fancy to live on campus,” he comments off-handedly.

“Can you fault me for wanting the authentic college experience? You can’t keep it all to yourself, Taehyunnie,” Beomgyu raises a teasing eyebrow.

Ignoring the way the nickname sounds on his tongue, Taehyun merely runs a hand through his hair. Huh.

“It’s hardly an authentic experience if you have a whole dorm to yourself,” he replies dryly, although his lips quirk up slightly at the other’s response.

“And that’s why I’m inviting you over anytime you want!” Beomgyu grins, leaning forward.

Pausing slightly, Taehyun thinks back to his own dorm, and its perpetually noisy and messy state. He purses his lips, trying his best not to seem like he’s actually considering the offer.

Still, it sounds nice.

Shaking his head, he merely delivers a tight smile in return, before pointing down the path.

“I’m going that way. I have a lot of studying left to catch up on,” he responds carefully. Then, hesitating, he turns back to the blond.

“Thanks for the drink,” he bows.

The blond stares back at him for a few seconds, eyes soft, before he responds with a wide grin, hands in his pockets.

“No problem. See you next week,” he nods, heading off before Taehyun can even protest.

“Wait, what?” the younger calls after his receding figure, his arms slumping down.

What had he just signed himself up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleep deprived and sick so forgive the quality of this :') but I hope you enjoy <3


End file.
